


Back into the Pool

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his ordeal with Matthew Brown, Hannibal is reluctant to go swimming again. Alana is determined to get him over his fear abd back into the pool. Who shall win this bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back into the Pool

## Back into the Pool

 

 

Hannibal stood at the end of the large pool. He would never admit it, but he felt nervous at entering the clear water again. Going back to the place where he almost lost his life, felt strange, irrational and had avoided it at all costs until Alana called him out on it.

 

"Are you going to stare at it all night or get in?"

 

Alana asked him touching the small of his back gently with her fingertips, her pale pink nails scratching tiny circles on his flesh. Hannibal turned to look at her. In her red and white striped bikini she looked completely out of place in the gym pool. Hannibal tried to glare at her and her insistence that he 'goes up on saddle again' but she gave him a slight smirk that told him he'd better not.

 

Instead he sighed causing her to roll her eyes and dive in the pool, making a perfect arch and an entrance that didn't even disturb the waters. Hannibal thought of mermaids as she swam with smooth, natural strokes until she reached the middle and broke surface.

 

"The water is great"

 

When Hannibal remained quiet and unmoving from his perch on the edge of the pool, Alana swam slowly to him, a wicked, contemplating smile upon her face, keeping her eyes on his giving her a long look of her wet body.

 

Hannibal felt awkward but couldn't look away from the come hither look in her eyes not the water breaking across her chest. Reaching the corner of the pool, both her hands reaching for his knees. He was mesmerized by Alana. Water slid over her body, between her breasts, over her stomach and down her thighs. She bent forward and looked me in the eye. I could feel her breath and licked my lips. Holding his shoulders she slid herself onto his lap. Water from her thighs soaked through the pants he had refused to take off. as she kissed him water dripped from her hair and onto Hannibal’s face.

 

his tongue slid across her lips into her mouth. his hands traveled around her wet and smooth waist to the small of her back. Hannibal’s shirt, vest and pants were truly damp against her half naked body. Her legs spread wider as she was pulled into him, the passionate kiss never-ending.

 

Biting gently on his tongue she slid backwards, causing him to fall forwards and land in the water and under it, never letting go of her. Alana pulled back

Slightly, her lips stretching into a smile, her eyes inches from his own, transfixed and intent on watching Hannibal’s reaction to her hands deftly undoing his trousers and unzipping his fly despite the fact they were underwater.

 

Soft hands clasped Hannibal’s cock, middle finger slowly traveling further down to feel soft tender flesh. Surprised by her actions, Hannibal’s eyes opened wide and he gave a small gasp, his mouth filled with water as Alana’s filled with him.

 

Three long strokes and he couldn't keep focus nor his breath and pool water filled mouth. His eyes were hazy and he gave small groans of pleasure through tightly lipped mouth.

 

Pleased, Alana, let his cock out of her mouth and kissed her way upwards stripping him as she went, until she reached his throat that she nibbled, kissed and licked while twirling her fingers through his hair and rubbed his cock against her body and stopping every now and then to tease the tip.

 

Apparently she could hold her breath far better than him

 

With the smirk still on her face, she pulled her bikini bottoms off to match his nudity. Wrapping her legs around him, his arms closed around her body and their lips molded together as his cock slid into her warm soaked pussy.

 

Slow deep thrusts of her waist pounded him deeper into the pool wall, her thighs tightening their grip around Hannibal’s waist. He pawed at her swimsuit top and the pale flesh spilled into his hands. Tearing his mouth away from her lips, Hannibal kissed down her throat until he reached the pert nipples to lick and nibble.

 

Alana cried out, eyes rolling in the back of her head, and picked up the pace to fuck him harder. His hands scratched down her back, leaving marks, squeezed her ass, pulling her cheeks apart, wishing they were above water so he could spank her. A finger slid between her cheeks to tease her entry, a surprised look across her face followed by her eyes closing in pleasurable acceptance.

 

She was close and so was he.

 

Hannibal's cock sliding in and out of her pussy, his mouth leaving bite marks all over her breasts, his finger sliding up and down her anus all the while with a gentle push until it was too much for her. Alana screamed out, her body twitching, legs flailing around me, her hands pulling him into her chest in a loving embrace, lips closing on his neck.

 

With a smirk, unseeing eyes, lungs screaming for air, Hannibal grabbed her waist tightly, span them around to push her limp body against a wall and kept slamming into her. Alana was exhausted but she wanted to see it, she wanted to see him joining her in ecstasy, their bet long forgotten. She passed her fingers through his hair and watched his face. watched Hannibal’s eyes flutter, felt his chest rumble with the need to breath as he was losing control.

 

Hannibal's hand fisted around wildly flaring long hair, his nose pressed against hers, dark eyes locked on light ones, a guttural groan escaping his lips and his hips buckled wildly at his orgasm. With a triumphant kiss they broke surface brathing heavily as their bodies trembled breathing for the first time.

 

After a long embrace and a tender kiss, they just floated there smiling at each other. Content in each other's arms and stroking each other's hair, utterly exhausted but happy.

 

"See?"

 

Alana grinned up at him

 

"I told you, you could go back into the water"

 

Hannibal laughed at his girlfriend and pulled her close to kiss her lips.

 

"Remind me to never place a bet against you"

 

Alana’s grin died as she hid her face in his chest and looked up at him through her wet lashes

 

"I bet you will fall in love with me"

 

a rumble through Hannibal’s chest was all she heard for a moment

 

"That’s not fair"

"Why not?"

"Because I've already lost that bet"

 

Mirroring smiles lit the couple's faces as they floated in the middle of the pool, in each other's arms.

 

The end

 


End file.
